ghost in the snow
by Kindred01
Summary: 50 years Jack had been missing until bunny sees a blue eyed boy looking just like Jack


"YOU'RE JUST A TROUBLE MAKING SHOW PONY!" Bunny yelled, Jack looked back at him "ALL YOU DO IS COURSE TROUBLE JACK I REGRET THE DAY I LET YOU COME HERE!" Bunny snarled. Jack hadn't mean to but he was being chased by one of Pitch's nightmares horses and fell into the warren and messed just Bunny's eggs he broke over hundred chocolate eggs and it sent the stressed out Poka over the edge and started screaming at Jack. The white haired spirit just stared at the oversize rabbit in disbelief and pain. He wanted to explain but Bunny wouldn't stop shouting at him and as tears broke pass his eye lashes and down his pale skin they turned to ice and dropped to the floor as he disappeared knowing that the Fearlings were still out there waiting for him.

Bunny hadn't notices Jack was gone until he finished remaking 500 eggs and when he had realised that the Spirit of fun was not in his warren and only a small ice tears on the floor was the only thing there he felt guilty ball up in his gut. He tried to pick it up but found the ice burnt his paws making him leave it where he found it. He wondered where would Jack wonder off to after being yelled …North's…He thought as he went inside in home to call the large wizard.

Jack had few thought the wind fast, he didn't care where he ended up he just wanted to get away from Bunny. But the Fearling behind him was catching up and he had buddies it seemed and they were snapping at his toes. Trying to zig and zag thought the air was working but then something knocked into him and sent him falling down to the ground. He laid there in pain as his body felt broken and then the Fearlings attacked him making him scream as he tried to crawl away from them using his staff to send them away before he heard a low chuckle.

"Oh Jack always so brave. Maybe for once you should be a coward?" Came Pitch's voice, Jack looked up at the dark spirit as he pushed himself up using his staff "Look at you tears running down your face covered in cuts you looked perfect." He grinned as he grabbed Jack's chin harshly that it made the young spirit wince and before Jack could even think about pushing the Nightmare king away Pitch stabbed something into Jack's side and watched as the teen's eyes widen in shock and pain before his eyes slide shut. "Let's see how your so called friends hand this?" He whispered into the sleeping spirit's ear as he picked him up and carried him away.

It's been weeks since Bunny seen Jack and he was starting to worry Easter has been and gone and still there was no sign of the young spirit. So he went to North's work shop braving the freezing cold. Once in the warmth of the Wizard's home Bunny warmed his little tail by the fire as the white haired wizard comes into the room "Bunny welcome back? But ummm what are you doing here?" He asked seeing the rabbit warm his paws

"I came to apologies to Jack, I hurt his feelings." Bunny said, he looked up at North to see confusion written across his face "Frostbite is here? Isn't he North?"

"No, I haven't seen Jack in two weeks. What did you say to him?" The wizard asked, Bunny rubbed the back of his head trying to remember what he had said before the told the jolly old man who didn't look so jolly "I may have said some nasty things."

"Like?" North pressed

"Like I regretted letting him into the warren and said he just trouble." He told him as he looked to the ground

" _ **Bunnymund you can't go around saying that to Jack you know what he is like, he is getting use to having us around and come to us to talk or coming to us for help."**_

 _ **"I know I know but I was just so stressed out and mad that he comes falling into the warren and destroys a pile for Eggling! I snapped okay!" He told him. North nodded and sighed before stroking his beard "We should speak to Tooth and Sandy, see if they have seen him." The wizard told him.**_

 _ **50 years later…**_

 _ **He lets out a gasp of air and a painful moan as if his lungs haven't breath air in a long time. He gasped and chocked until he felt something burn up his throat that made him roll onto his side and threw up. Tears rolled down his checks as he heaved the bail in his stomach up. Frozen on his hands and knees for a while until felt like he could move the boy pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around the area he was in.**_

 _ **His mind couldn't figure out where he was there was so many trees that they all looked like and the snow around him was fresh and new and the boy was cold to his core. Warping his arms around himself he felt his teeth chatting as he shivered as he found himself in a ditch covered in snow and ice. He clothes were torn and blood stain them from what he could figure out. The brown hair boy reached out to a rock and pushed himself up on shaky legs only to fall down again and grunt in pain.**_

 _ **He felt like a new born foal unable to work his legs as his bright blue eyes sees marks around his ankles like he has been held in chains or rope. Shaking his head from images that flashed in his mind he pushed himself back up before trying to climb out of the ditch. He fell a few times back down into the snow filled ditch only to injure himself some more like braking his arm and cutting his arms and legs but the blue eyed boy pushed himself back up until he reached flat ground. Then he stood looking leaning against the tree around at the woods wondering where to go. In the low light of the sun he could make out some mossy trees and smiled weakly as he walked over to them. All the moss growing the same way one each tree and that was North.**_

 _ **The town was filled with bright cheerful light and the sounds of people walking the streets Christmas shopping. A small group of people who was enjoying holding a cups of hot coffee turned to see a child stumbling through the woods holding a broken arm and barely wearing anything. They stopped to see the child limp and wince at the bright lights only to have his knees finely buckle from under him. "Someone call the ambulance and the police." The child heard someone yelled as he felt a hot hand on his shoulder making him flinch as he looked up at the kindly faced woman in front of him**_

 _ **"Oh god you poor darling, here put this around you." She whispered softly to him as she warped a blanket around him. The boy blinked at her frowning as open his mouth and a broke horsed voice spoke**_

 _ **"Y…You can see me?" He whispered to her, the older woman's hazel eyes blinked in shock and fear at the poor boy she wondered what happen to him as she pulled her coat off herself and warped it around the boy's small frame before pulling him close as he passed out in her arms.**_

 _ **Later on when the brown haired boy woke up he found himself in a hospital room alone. He felt confused as he looked he saw Doctors and nurses flitter in and out of his room asking him questions before a tall man with a grey coat walked in to the room and sat by his bed "Hi my name is Mathews I work for the polices." He smiled softly "We would like to help you find your family and the person to hurt you." He asked the teen as if he was 4 years old but the boy thought he should play along and nodded to him "Okay first of all do you know you name?"**_

 _ **"J…Jack Fr…ost." He whispered to the man as he wrote it down in his book.**_

 _ **"Where are you from Jack?" He asked, the brown haired teen frowned and looked down at the needle in his hand**_

 _ **"I don't know." He said, that was truth he has no idea where he is from, Mathews nodded and wrote that down in his book**_

 _ **"How about your mother or father? Do you know where they are?" Jack looked up at him with sad eyes**_

 _ **"I don't remember." He told him. The police man put the book and pen down and looked at him**_

 _ **"But you remember your name?" He asked**_

 _ **"It's what he called me?" The brown haired boy looked down at the bed sheets as Mathews leaned in closer**_

 _ **"He who?" He asked**_

 _ **"The dark man, he called me Jack Frost." He whispered as he felt his eyes well up.**_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Jack had been missing for years, the other guardians searched high and low for the snowy spirit but with all their hard work they found nothing and they all started to blame Pitch. They all thought that must had had done something to boy but the nightmare King wouldn't speak a word about Snow Prince he just smiled at them and then tell them "I'm sure he will turn up." as he sent them away. 50 years later and still no sign of Jack and the man on the moon was no help telling them the same thing as Nightmare king but with an added part "He will be the same and not." The question on every one's minds was 'what the hell did that mean?'

But for Bunny the years made his bones ach with guilt if only he didn't yell at Jack, if only or what if. None of it made the poka feel any better and the loss of Jack made him realised that he loved the winter spirit he really did and now he can't see him or hold him or tell him he was a jackarse for hurting him. "I just want to see that smile." He whispered to himself one night before Easter.

A year after Jack stumbled out of the woods….

The next day Bunny was hiding the eggs, no matter what he felt he still has to go and do his job and hide eggs for the little nippers. It was the only thing that made him smile these days was the smiles of children when they find one of his eggs. He was in a field when he caught the scent of something fresh and pure he followed the scent and stooped as he saw a boy with dark brown hair was walking through the long grass wearing a blue hoody and dark jeans.

He moved closer to get a better look at the boy when he stepped on a twig that made a large snap sound making the boy turn around to see where the sound come from. Bunny held his breath as bright blue eyes landed on him but they seem to look right though him "He can't seem me." Bunny whispered as he watched Jack turn back, he felt his heart break into pieces as he watched the boy look away from him, he looked a little older and taller but it was his Jack.

"JACKY!" Came the small cry, Bunny's ears peaked up and watched as the young man bend down and scoop up the small boy up and tickled his stomach

"What are you screaming about?" He asked with the largish grin on his face that Bunny had ever seen

"I found this." The boy held up a small pink egg and Jack picked it up and looked at it, his eyes wondered all over it as if he was remembering something important

"Well why don't you and the others go and see if you could find some more and you and your friends can share." Jack smiled as the boy groaned

"Share!" The child pouted, he pushed his bottom lip out at Jack that made the older teen chuckle

"Yes Jay share." He spun the boy around and send him on his way.

Jack watched him run off calling to his friends before he turned around and looked at the area where Bunny stood frozen. He looked around seeming looking for the animal or being that made the twig snap and then a playful smirk crossed his lips as he throw the egg into the air. Bunny eyes widen as he watched the egg spin in the air before he reached out with his large fluffy paws caught the small egg and held it close to his chest before looking up at the smirking boy "Will I knew one day you will find me." Jack said as he leaned against the tree

"Y…You can see me?" Bunny asked in awe at the boy

"Of course I can, just because I am human doesn't mean I've lost my mind." Bunny frowned as moved closer to Jack sniffing the air around him and in need Jack was human …Poor Jack…he thought

"Why? Why are you human?" He whispered as he cupped Jack's cheek feeling the warm skin on his paw. Jack smiled at him and nuzzled into the large paw as he felt happy tears roll down his cheeks

"I was upset with what you said and it hurt so much that I just flew but then I remembered why I crashed into your warren I was trying to fly from a fearling. But then I ran into Pitch. He took me and then hurt me and when I finely stopped fighting he let me go. I didn't know how much time had passed but when I finely stood up I wondered down to the nearest town and I was seen by the adults and I knew I was human and I lost 50 years." Bunny felt his heart break even more as he moved closer to the teen and warped his large furry arms around his waist and held him

"I'm sorry Jack." Bunny whispered "I'm so sorry." He cried over and over again and Jack ran his fingers though the pale blue fur

"It's not your fault." Bunny pulled back and was about to tell him 'yes it bloody was' when Jay came running back.

Bunny moved away quickly and hid, making Jack smile as he turned around to look at the small group of children "Wow you have lots of egg there." He smiled as some of the children holding out their shirts that was filled with rainbow coloured eggs and others had hats filled them then and their backpacks "Why not go home and into your tree house I am going to go and take some photos." He told them

"Okay Jacky." Jay called out

"By Jack." The others call out one by one as they left the field and head down the short path to their homes. Jack turned around and ran his fingers though his dark brown hair and smiled at Bunny badly hidden ears

"They are gone now." He told him with a smile as the Poka jumped back out and moved back to Jack. He looked into the teen's blue orbs and saw there was a small sadness that was there and he couldn't tell if it was because of him or because of what Pitch done to him

"Come home with me frost bite, let North check you out." Jack smiled at him as falling back into his embrace

"I thought you never ask."

Back at North's work shop the wizard smiled brightly when he see Jack pop up from one of Bunny's rabbit holes. The large wizard warped his arms around Jack held him tightly making the teen wince "N…North can't breathe!" He whispered. The man known as Santa put the boy back down on his feet and looked at him up and down seeing the brown hair and blue eyes he smiled at him

"You're human?" He asked, Jack nodded

"Well I think I am, I think Pitch had something to do it with but I am unsure." He told the man as he lead Jack to the work shop's hospital wing that made Jack wonder…they only make toys here right? Then why do they need a hospital wing…

"What do you remember mate?" Bunny asked, Jack looked at him and sighed

"I don't remember much, I just know I was in chains and I was in pain and only when I stop fighting him did he let me go."

"Sick…"

"That is enough Bunny, let's just see how Jack doing." North told him as he held Jack onto the bed.

North and the yetis ran tests well into the week and Jack enjoyed being around North but he liked being around Bunny the most. Once North finished his test he went looking for the forma white haired boy. He found the boy curled up in the poka's lap being almost cuddled to death "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not yet." Bunny muttered into Jack's neck making the teen giggle

"What is it North?" The boy asked softly as the older wizard watched him

"Your tests are back." Bunny looked up from Jack's neck and looked at the white beard man "It says your human but your immortal I don't understand it myself maybe man in the moon will know?" He said

"Do the test say anything else?" Bunny asked

"Well it say Jack still has his powers and they are just as strong he is just not spirit anymore."

They celebrated Jack return and the young teen smiled as he leaned against bunny as he drink some of the wizard's version of eggnog "You frost bite have had too much, come on let's take you to your room." The rabbit said to him

"Umm no want to stay with you." He muttered softly as he buried his face into Bunny's soft fur

"You don't know what you're asking snowflake." Bunny smiled softly

"Yeah I do, I want you to bunny bump me." He giggled, the poka stopped and looked down the teen not taking his eyes off him for a moment

"Bunny bump?" He asked…do I really want to know…he asked himself as he looked at the blue eyes boy who was blushing up at him

"Yeah you know breed me like a rabbit." He giggled again as he leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You're drunk." Bunny said "I… don't want you getting hurt when you realised that what we did." He said as he walked into the bed room where Jack has been sleeping. But when he put's Jack onto the bed he finds the teen sounds a sleep and not legging go of his neck.

By morning when Bunny woke up he see Jack smiling at him "Hi." He smiled as he kissed the poka's nose, Bunny wrinkled his nose and looked down at the being next to him "I'm sorry if I was blurting things out last night but the eggnog made me loose lipped but I did meant every word." He told him and that is when Bunny notices that Jack was naked as the day he was born. (the first time around)

"Jack your human I don't want to harm you." He whispered as he cupped the small face

"You won't I trust you." He whispered softly.


End file.
